The Puppet Master
by Soulful-Eyes
Summary: [ONESHOT] The opinion of a girl.


S-E: A one-shot my lovurlys, man it's been so long ne? ducks low flying sporks o.o you're not mad at me are you?

* * *

I've been sitting on this shelf for so many years, I've lost count. My elegant clothes are covered in dust, and cobwebs weave their way between my fingertips, and dust specks rest on my eyelashes and the curls in my hair. My glassy eyes stare forwards at nothing in the pitch black room.

How long have I been here? Have I been forgotten entirely…has HE forgotten me…?

Who's this He? You might ask. He's a man of great power, well I use the term 'man' loosely, he's half a machine. His name is Tala Ivanov. I suppose you could call him a wizard, if you wanted to. But to me, he's a master of puppets.

I am but one of those puppets.

When I am not needed, I sit here, in this room, in the guise of a porcelain doll. A life size porcelain doll, I can't move, I can't speak. With none but my thoughts to keep me company. I am entirely preserved, the exact way I was, but my skin is cold to the touch.

I used to be real; well I suppose I still am, in a way. I used to be just a regular girl, I would go out with my friends, have fun, do the things a regular girl would do.

Then I met him. Tall, blue eyes, rich red hair, a dazzling smile. I think it's safe to say I was smitten.

But being smitten led me to what I am today, a lifeless mannequin high up on a shelf in a now empty room. It wasn't always like this.

There used to be others, other girls just like me. Although we couldn't speak, unless he made us like we were. He used to do that quite often, I don't know how he did it.

All I remember is hewas there,I could see him, and then the breath would come rushing back into my body, and the feeling would creep back into my frozen limbs. I remember these nights well, we would talk and laugh and do the things regular girls would do. It always felt good to feel the warmth on my skin again after being in that cold room for however many days he left in between wake up calls. It felt good to be able to run my fingers through my hair and smooth down my clothes. It felt good to be with him, to be held.

I miss those feelings.

Some days, he would only awaken one girl at a time, and the rest of us watched as her figure was carried out of the room, reflecting in our glassy eyes.

But they're all gone, and I'm the only one left. I've been the only one left for such a long time, they never came back. I don't know how long I've been waiting for it to be my turn. The cold has long since verged on unbearable.

I wish I could lift my hand and wipe away the dust that rests on my lashes and clothes, I'm tired of staring into the same dark space on the wall all the time.

I want to see light, I want to feel the warmth of the sun on my face, I want to walk through the house, talk to people…to him.

But on the other side, I'm afraid that if I am awakened again, I won't be able to talk, or walk, or wake up. I doubt my own existence. I've been still for so long now, I feel even the simplest of tasks are gone from me forever.

I don't even feel human anymore.

Is that possible? Could that little scrap of humanity left in my soul have faded away? Is that why I am left here?

I am full of despair, depression. A shell of who I once was. There's nothing left.

Something warm slides down my cold cheek, I can feel it, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. That's not supposed to happen, what is this? Am I broken? Am I finally falling apart?

If I feel so bad, why didn't I just leave? I know these thoughts are running through your head. Why does she stay where she is just a prisoner? Why didn't she leave as soon as she was reawakened?

The simple reason, I am happy… I was happy. I know you probably wouldn't believe you if I told you, but I'm going to tell you anyway.

He loved me. I loved him and he loved me back. I was happy.

I knew he wouldn't age, never grow old. That's why he kept me like this, to preserve my body, so I would last as long as he did. Forever.

And so forever goes on, and I haven't seen him for such a long time…has he forgotten about me?

I know he can't hear me, but ill call out anyway, in my head. 'Remember there's still one girl left…remember her…"

All day and all night, I have nothing to do but call out, I don't sleep.

I would sort through my memories…but the farthest back I can remember is the last time I woke up. The last time I spent time with him. It was wonderful.

But now that is starting to fade. The very essence of who I am is starting to disappear. I don't remember my own name. The only person who could possibly know my name is him. Tala Ivanov. He'll come back for me someday…I'm sure he will.

He'd better make it soon, before I forget everything. Before my skin cracks with age and my body falls to pieces. Before my cold beat less heart breaks.

He'll come for me, I know he will…

And until that day, I'll wait.

I don't need a name, as long as the memory of him remains, and the last words that he said to me. Before the cold came back, and the dark room surrounded me again.

"Wait for me"

That is what I will do.

Forever.

* * *

S-E: Wow...i've never written anything like that before. I hope you guys enjoyed it Please Reveiw, and again i'm so sorry for being away so long. I'll try to update more often.


End file.
